


нас здесь никогда не было

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), youknownothingfrankcastle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gay Sex, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/youknownothingfrankcastle/pseuds/youknownothingfrankcastle
Summary: В Афганистане Фрэнк всегда носил свои армейские жетоны и никогда не надевал обручальное кольцо.





	нас здесь никогда не было

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [we were never here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599436) by [Contra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contra/pseuds/Contra). 

— Если вы не можете сказать, что это, — монотонно говорит психотерапевт, и Билли её ненавидит, потому что не знает её, ничего не знает, но не исключено, что она могла бы оказаться полезной; у Билли всегда был талант пользоваться людьми, в особенности когда они его слушали, а прямо сейчас она — единственный человек, который его слушает. — Возможно, вы могли бы описать, на что это похоже?   
  
Проходит полминуты прежде, чем Билли осознаёт, что она хочет получить ответ на этот вопрос.  
  
Суть в том, что Билли всегда нравилось читать, но это — метафоры уровня литературы средней школы, и он всего-то идёт у неё на поводу, потому что чувствует: так она ощущает себя важной, полезной.   
  
Разъёбанное сознание Билли похоже на пазл, а кроваво-синюшное месиво на месте его лица смахивает на театральную маску, его кошмары — дезориентирующий болезненный ужас, будто он заперт в колесе для хомяка, которое целиком состоит из циркулярных пил.   
  
Он знает, что ей не нравится последнее сравнение, но она не подаёт виду.  
  
А после она спрашивает, что из себя представляет Фрэнк, и Билли бледнеет.   
  
Позже Билли будет сидеть на тёмном складе, зная, что Фрэнк едет сюда с обрезом, и для них возможен всего один исход: они оба умрут, и у него перехватывает дыхание, в груди горячо и пусто, его едва не тошнит.   
  
Но этого пока не произошло, он по-прежнему в больнице и говорит:  
  
— Я люблю Фрэнка, он мой брат.  
  
Психотерапевт не настаивает ни на каком идиотском сравнении, так что он предполагает, что ей с её уровнем начитанности шестиклассницы по крайней мере известна история про Каина и Авеля.  
  
Вот только они не Каин и Авель, и в Афганистане тоже не были Каином и Авелем, вся эта хуйня про «братьев по оружию» летела в окно, когда Фрэнк просовывал своё крепкое подрагивающее бедро Билли между ног, когда его сильные руки прижимали Билли к стене какого-нибудь ангара — или к любой другой стене; Самсоном и Далилой они тоже не были, или теми пидорасами из фильма про ковбоев — они оба притворялись, что не смотрели этот фильм.   
  
Они были просто Фрэнком и Билли, но в Афганистане Фрэнк всегда носил свои армейские жетоны и никогда не надевал обручальное кольцо.   
  
Фрэнк всё понимал — точно так же, как Билли.   
  
Он будет отрицать. Но он всё понимал.   
  
Билли всегда мог заставить окружающих думать, будто он их любит, и эта психотерапевт не стала исключением, она просит описать людей из его окружения, и он говорит, что она похожа на свечу — тёплая и яркая, она просит составить список вещей, которые помогают ему чувствовать себя в безопасности, и он отвечает: люди, которые умеют слушать; и, с одной стороны, всё, когда-либо сказанное им о любви — враньё.  
  
А с другой — она всё равно делает, что он захочет.   
  
Фрэнк его подстрелил, вспоминает Билли, он вспоминает, как запускал пальцы в собственные внутренности, чтобы достать пулю Фрэнка — и да, если хочешь описание того, кем они являются, то это, вероятно, самое точное; Билли, хрипя, вытащил пулю и вышвырнул её.  
  
Билли убил семью Фрэнка, эту жалкую подделку под Американскую Мечту: Мария и дети лежали на газоне, как сбитые на дороге животные — эту часть Билли не помнит, но представляет, а Фрэнк, должно быть, посмотрел на него так, будто это был первый раз, когда он увидел настоящего Билли.   
  
Билли всегда умел работать ртом, так что незадолго до случившегося в Кандагаре он отсасывал член Фрэнка за складом в их лагере.  
  
— Чёрт тебя дери, Билли, это было круто, — почти невольно прохрипел Фрэнк, обычно он предпочитал просто промолчать.  
  
— Да? Лучше, чем с женой? — Билли не хотел этого говорить, или, возможно, как раз хотел, в любом случае его целью было саркастичное, раздражающее замечание, а вместо этого вопрос прозвучал со странным отчаяньем.   
  
— Завали ебало. — Таким был ответ Фрэнка, и после этого он ушёл, а Билли остался, вот в чём фишка; стоя там, Билли сплюнул, но всё ещё ощущал привкус Фрэнка у себя во рту.   
  
Или, быть может, они на складе, быть может, они всегда были на складе, быть может, это единственное, что когда-либо существовало, а всё остальное — плод воспалённой фантазии Билли...   
  
Но нет, этого не может быть.  
  
Билли пытается взять себя в руки, пытается посчитать, но в комнате нет вещей синего цвета, пытается дышать, а вскоре появляется Фрэнк, и да, возможно, это и правда плод его воспалённой фантазии.   
  
Я, блядь, люблю тебя, думает Билли, я — пуля-в-животе — люблю тебя, я — жетоны-на-наших-шеях — люблю тебя, я...  
  
А Фрэнк с хирургической точностью, присущей разве что тем, кто идёт на поводу у своей одержимости, стреляет ему в колено, в плечо, в бедро.  
  
Твой рот бывал здесь, Фрэнки, думает Билли или, возможно, проговаривает это сквозь льющуюся изо рта кровь. Вспомни, как ты прикасался ко мне губами, даже несмотря на то, что мы оба были потными, грязными и едва походили на людей, где-то посреди пустыни в разгар войны, потому что я это помню, и ты там был.  
  
Фрэнк уставший, сломленный и выглядит в точности так, как всегда.  
  
Суть в том, что Фрэнк всё помнит — точно так же, как Билли.  
  
Он будет отрицать. Но он всё помнит.  
  
Потом он шагает ближе, чтобы пристрелить Билли, чтобы наконец со всем покончить, но всё, о чём Билли способен думать — ёбаные самодельные взрывные устройства в Афганистане, первое, о чём ты там узнаёшь, потому что они смертоносны и их легко собрать, они могут взорвать грузовик и убить всех, кто внутри, и правда в том, что Билли всегда думал о себе как о таком взрывном устройстве: смесь мусора и взрывчатки, оставленная на обочине дороги.  
  
И о Фрэнке он думал так же.  
  
Но только теперь до него доходит, что они — не бомба (Фрэнк кажется таким родным, будто всё уже кончено, но они оба здесь, они оба всё ещё здесь), они — «Хамви», несущийся по паршивой грязной дороге со скоростью шестьдесят миль в час и с двумя хохочущими мужчинами внутри...   
  
...а та уродливая пыльная бесформенная штука, к которой они едут — которую они не распознают, и которая разорвёт их на части, — очень похожа на то, что их ждёт, если они кого-нибудь полюбят.


End file.
